prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC530
is the 30th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 175th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Nozomi becomes depressed after Milk accuses her of being unfit for the role of Pretty Cure, causing her to begin isolating herself from the others. '' Summary Nozomi had her chocolate stolen by Milk and she chases her around the shop demanding she return it. After catching Milk she watches on as she goes to eat it before she can get it back, causing Nozomi to get angry as everyone else tells them to quiet own. Milk claims stealing in the Palmier Kingdom was a good thing, but this causes Nozomi to call the Kingdom "''short-handed". She offends Milk, who calls her a useless girl unfit to be a Pretty Cure. Everyone is left speechless by this. Meanwhile, in Nightmare, Arachnea was searching for Kawarino. She found him and requested the black paper, meaning this is her last chance. She takes it and leaves, causing Bunbee to express shock after he sees it. At Natts House, Nozomi was too depressed to stay and took off. Everyone else talks about the incident between her and Milk, and seeing as she doesn't even care that she was cruel, they begin scolding her as she leaves tthe room. Nozomi sadly returns home and places her Pinky Catch in its box. She then decides to go to bed. Karen comes by Milk's room in hopes of speaking to her, but initially Milk believes she will be told off and isn't willing to talk. Karen refuses to leave, and in hopes of lifting her spirits she gently tells her about the wonderful qualities Nozomi possesses. Far away from Natts House, Arachnea was looking for the girls when Bunbee arrives, telling her not to use the paper. She refuses to listen and attacks after spotting them, and they are warned to watch out. At Nozomi's house, her Pinky Catch starts to shine. The girls transform and they start to fight Arachnea, but they seem to struggle more than ever and get pushed back to the walls. Coco and Natts worry and attempt to free them, but Arachnea stops them and requests the Dream Collet. Nozomi awakens to notice her Pinky Catch shining. She realizes her friends are in trouble and takes off to find them. Arachnea has taken the Collet from the group and Milk attempts to attack her to get it back. When suddenly Nozomi arrives and demands she stop before transforming into Cure Dream. The girls are able to regroup and defeat Arachnea- but with her paper, she uses it to strengthen herself and turn the fight on them. As things seem bleak, Milk apologizes to Dream for what she said, then wraps herself around Dream's arm to transform into an object. Cure Dream then gains the Dream Torch and the Cures lend their powers to it, allowing them to perform Five Explosion and defeat Arachnea once and for all. With everything returning to normal, Nozomi and Milk seem to be friends again and bringing peace to Natts House. Major Events *Against Bunbee's orders, Arachnea partakes in Kawarino's Black Mask, turning her into a monster that the Cures ultimately destroy. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Arachnea *Bunbee *Kawarino Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes